


Don't ask Don't tell

by mirrormirrorlove



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Army, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrormirrorlove/pseuds/mirrormirrorlove
Summary: He was seperated from everyone by a fact that made him feel so different that no matter how hard he trains to fit in, he will always feel like an outsider. "I guess it's true that every man does go to war by himself"





	Don't ask Don't tell

Simon woke up, with sweat dripping down his face. He had the dream again. "What was that the third time this week?" He wondered. He looked around and saw the sleeping bodies all surrounding him, lined up on the make shift beds trying to catch the last parcels of sleep they can. It was a bit hot in the bunk. Okay not a bit, it was REALLY hot, but Simon didn't mind, he was used to it by now.  
As he laid there he felt his mind itching to get up, talk a walk, wash his face, get something to drink, anything to get his mind off the dream he just had, but he knows he can't. So instead he just lays there, staring at the sleeping masses as they snore and cry and twist and turn, some gripping their weapons as they try to make it though another night. Each stuck in their own little worlds unaware that someone could be watching.  
Simon shifts his head up and looks at the ripped tent ceiling trying to remember what brought him here, the thoughts and feelings of how joining something bigger would make him feel a part of something. That sharing a uniform with thousands of men would bond him to all of them. Instead he never felt more alone. He was seperated from everyone by a fact that made him feel so different that no matter how hard he trains to fit in, he will always feel like an outsider. "I guess it's true that every man does go to war by himself"

Despite knowing that he shouldn't, Simon found himself reaching his hand under his mattress pulling out the letter he swore he would throw away yesterday (well three yesterday's ago).  
"Dear Jacques......" it began.


End file.
